


Learning to Fly

by tainted-tash (tainted_tash)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Time, M/M, scheming headmaster, seriously sarky Snape, sickeningly sweet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tainted_tash/pseuds/tainted-tash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is having a really hard time controlling his magic. With the offer of lessons from Snape, will Harry control his new power, and still keep his emotions under control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Fly

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to keep all my lovely readers going until I can post something a little more substantial.
> 
> All Harry Potter works belong to the wonderful JK Rowling, no copyright infringement is intended.

Learning to Fly

Harry dragged his feet the entire journey down to the dungeons, scuffing his trainers along the stones and grumbling to himself at the unfairness of it all. It wasn’t even his bloody fault, not that it ever was. Stupid Malfoy and his stupid games of throwing crap in his potions. And, as was normal, he was the one that copped for the punishment.

But of course, Snape had nothing to say on the matter and just gave Harry detention as he always did. It wasn’t like he was even bad at potions, if he did the same potion, in detention, without Malfoy there, he could complete it perfectly- and to the level of Hermione’s standards.

Once again, Snape would never comment, never even dropped him a single piece of praise. He would just tell Harry to clean up and get out, detention over. How in Merlin’s name was he supposed to get decent grades in potions if the professor, after eight years, still bloody hated him? The war was long over and still the man was a damn menace to his students!

He still had no idea why he had even bothered to return to repeat his seventh year, he’d already been guaranteed a job as an Auror from Kingsley, but Hermione had mentioned the merit of getting a job purely through qualifications and skill, not because he was The Saviour. And of course, Harry had agreed with her, and not wanted to get a job based on the fact he had murdered someone, Dark Lord or not, it was still killing another person.

The battle had been bloody and horrible, so many of his friends had lost their lives in that fight- Dumbledore, Ron, Lavender, Ginny, Dean, Remus, Tonks and so many more. Snape had almost made the list of deceased if Hermione hadn’t gone back to retrieve his body and found the Potions Master still alive. 

It had been touch and go, and Snape still had the horrific scarring along his throat and shoulder from where Voldemort had slashed his throat and Nagini had torn it apart with her fangs. Many still whispered and stared, but Harry wasn’t fussed for it, it certainly didn’t bother him. It was just a scar, no different to the faded one of his forehead.

His musings came to an end when he reached the heavy wooden door to the potions classroom. Harry raised his hand and knocked sharply, pushed it open when called and heard it swing back shut again. 

“I see you are able to arrive on time, Potter. Sit.”

That was it. Snape didn’t even look up from his desk, nose almost pressed to a parchment he was marking. “Sit where?”

Snape did look up then. “Do you not see the rows of desks? Pick one and park your behind on it, Potter, it really isn’t that difficult.”

Harry scowled darkly but said nothing, there was no point in starting yet another one of their catastrophic arguments, with his magic on complete haywire, he wasn’t entirely sure the potions classroom could withstand another explosion.

With no directions on the board, no cauldrons to scrub and Snape wasn’t telling him what to do, Harry pulled out his Charms essay and set to work on that to fill the time of either his detention or until Snape decided to grace him with his attention and give him something to do.

“Did I say to do anything, Potter?” Snape’s voice called out.

Harry looked up. “No, that’s why I thought it best to do something other than just sit here.”

Snape raised a brow. “If I set you nothing to do, then I suggest you do just that.”

“Nothing? You want me to just sit here, in silence, for an hour?”

Snape nodded. “Yes, that is precisely what I want you to do, and every minute that you spend talking, I will add it to your detention, so I suggest you begin your silence now.”

Harry opened his mouth to snap back but remembered Snape’s words and shut his mouth with a click. He put away his essay and folded his hands on the desk, letting his thoughts drift in an attempt to pass the time.

It wasn’t long before he began to fidget, fingers drummed on the desk, his leg bounced and he kept blowing his fringe out of his eyes. 

“For the love of Merlin do you not know how to sit in silence?!” Severus hissed.

Harry looked over at him sharply. “I am being silent!” He protested.

“I can hear you drumming your fingers and bouncing your leg from here!”

“Well how can I sit in pure silence for an hour and not be bored?!”

Snape pinched his nose at the bridge and put down the quill he’d been grading with. “Potter, there is nothing wrong with taking a bit of time to just sit in silence, think things over, mull, whatever it is you might do in a moment of silence.”

Harry blushed and fidgeted further. “I’ve never just sat in silence. Can I just go? It wasn’t even my fault that my potion blew up,” Harry whined.

Snape growled and stood abruptly. “You have been in my class for seven years, Potter. How many times in that seven years have I taught all of you the safe shield charm to erect around your potion so that foreign objects to not make their way into it, aided or otherwise?”

Harry scuffed his shoe against the floor. “I don’t remember that ever being said.”

“Well, perhaps you would like to cast your mind back to the second ever lesson you had, where you were all first instructed to attempt brewing, and were all told the shield charm. No other student, not even Longbottom, complains of someone throwing things into his potion, because even he, useless as he is at potions, knows to put up the shield charm.”

The teen blushed red and looked away. “Well…I…I don’t remember…”

“You don’t remember? I have mentioned it at almost every single lesson, which pretty much proves that you truly do not pay any attention in my class. Which further proves that I have been wasting my time for seven years with you.”

Harry stood angrily and pointed a finger at Snape. “Maybe if you hadn’t been so damn cruel to me on my first day then maybe I would have had a better mind to learn from you.”

Snape barked a laugh and crossed his arms over his chest. “You’ve spent more time whining about how bitterly unfair your life is, and for the most part, I would be inclined to agree with you. However, you know full well why I had to make sure you hated me, because had I been seen as being nice towards you, it would have put me in a very dangerous place.”

“Voldemort wasn’t even around then!”

Snape smirked. “No, but Lucius Malfoy’s son was, and he would have instantly alerted his father to the fact I was not only being normal to you, I was actually helping you. Use your damn brain, Potter! Your father may have been a brainless oaf, but you are far from it!”

“My father was not a brainless oaf! He stood for what he believed in!”

Snape shook his head. “You’re just a pitiful little boy, Potter, and you have proven that time and again. You’re in the real world and it is high time you started acting as such. So get over your pathetic hatred of me and actually start listening in class, you just might walk out of here with your N.E.W.Ts.”

Harry lowered his gaze again and went back to scuffing his shoe. “I just don’t understand why, even now, with the war over, you can’t be normal. You take points unfairly, you favour the Slytherin’s and you never bother to help me with anything. I’ve asked you before about things I don’t understand, you just sneer at me and tell me to read up on it.”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Merlin save me from Gryffindor’s who should be in Hufflepuff. Potter, when have I ever portrayed myself to be a kind man? Or a fair one? I don’t like Gryffindor’s, and I care for all my snakes, regardless of what you think of them. I take points because I can, because I have that power and you do not.”

Harry growled and slammed his fist on the desk. “You’re just a damn bully, Snape! You harbour a grudge that is nearly twenty years old and make sure that everyone suffers on the basis of it. Yes, my dad was an arse and Sirius was cruel, but they were kids! Okay, maybe they should have known better when they got older, but that doesn’t mean that you can treat everyone else like shit!”

Snape advanced on Harry and glared down at him. “I really care not one whit for your whining or judgements on how I treat others. No one else complains and yet, I consistently find only you in my classroom for detention- on an almost daily basis might I add.”

Harry threw his hands in the air and stomped around from his side of the desk, ready to leave before things grew too heated. “Because you goad me at every available opportunity!”

“Your detention is not over yet, return to your desk.”

“No, absolutely not, I’m done for tonight. You’ve belittled me, made me feel like an idiot and had me sit in silence for Merlin knows how long.”

Snape snorted and cast a Tempus. “Potter, you lasted all of ten minutes. If I goad you, you are old enough to know not to rise to it, but you always do so. How can I resist tormenting you when you make it so easy for me to do so?”

Harry was flummoxed at that. “So you admit that you taunt me on purpose?”

Snape shrugged and laid his hands out. “And if I do? Potter, you are tiring me, sit down and finish your detention, do your Charms essay if it helps you, but just do it in silence.”

Harry ignored him and continued his way to the door, intent on leaving, and informing the headmistress of his withdrawal from potions class. He couldn’t do it anymore.

He almost made it when strong hands grasped his wrists and tugged him back. Disconcerted and off balance, Harry found himself shoved against the wall, one arm pushed against the stone, a slender-fingered hand holding it there, while the other one grasped his chin, holding his face in place.

Red suffused his cheeks and Harry struggled to breathe for a moment when he realised just how close Snape’s face was to his. “Let me go,” he croaked.

“On account of what? You have not finished your detention, leave now and I will make sure that Headmistress McGonagall is aware of your total lack of respect for faculty members at this school.”

Harry shrugged. “Go ahead, I planned on leaving this stupid class anyway. I’d rather not be an Auror than have to spend another day in this classroom with you!”

Snape laughed. Actually laughed, a deep and throaty sound. “Oh, Mr. Potter, if you thought getting out of this class would be that easy, you would have done it much sooner. This entire school knows your pride would not allow you to behave like a coward.”

Harry snarled furiously. “It’s not cowardice when you’re trying to make sure the entire school doesn’t get levelled.”

Snape frowned. “What on earth are you talking about?”

“Nothing. Look, you hate me, I get it. You hated my father and that transferred to me. Fine. But I’m done with your petty fight picking and you sneering at every little thing I do. I’m done, you hear me!” Harry bellowed.

Snape blinked stupidly for a moment before forcing Harry to look at him, chin still grasped in his iron grip. “Potter…Harry, I have never hated you. Intensely dislike, yes, many a time, but hated, no. Your father? Yes, I intensely hated him, but not so much anymore. I admit he attempted to apologise later in our lives but I wouldn’t hear of it. I…admit to a- I suppose perverse- enjoyment of getting a rise out of you.”

The teenager gave a quizzical look. “So you take pleasure in making me miserable?”

Snape shrugged. “I’m hardly perfect, Potter. But, you have to admit, our verbal sparring matches are legendary.”

Deep, black eyes bored into expressive green ones and Harry felt his heart falter. “I…not anymore. Things…changed.”

It was Snape’s turn to give the questioning look. “I do not follow, Potter. The only thing that has changed is there is no longer a death threat hanging over our heads.”

Harry looked away. “I changed. Please, let me go.”

Snape wrenched the teen’s head up and forced their gazes to meet. “What could have possibly changed abo-!”

His words were cut off when Harry broke free of Snape’s iron grip on his chin and he crushed their mouths together, Harry’s lips met thin, dry ones and he nearly whimpered. But fearful of breaking the spell, Harry managed to remain silent, the tip of his tongue tracing over Snape’s lips.

All too soon though, the potions professor came to his senses and yanked himself away from Harry. “Potter…you need to leave.”

Harry shattered, his heart stuttering in his chest and he fought back tears. Rejection at its finest. “I asked you to let me go,” he whispered hoarsely. “You just couldn’t leave me alone, could you? Always having to push and push until there’s no going back.”

The words sounded so tortured and miserable that even Snape could not bring himself to give any scathing comments. “It is best you leave, Potter. I will notify the headmistress of your withdrawal from my class.”

Harry nodded. “Of course, professor. Goodbye.”

Somehow, some way, Harry walked out of that classroom with his back straight, and no tears fell until the door closed behind him. When the hard clang of the wooden door sounded, a moan of pain worked its way from Harry and he ran and fast as he could away from the object of his desire- and love.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Snape had gone through with his word, and Potions was scrubbed from Harry’s timetable, leaving him with three one hour periods a week, and a single two-hour period. With five more hours a week, Harry was able to focus more on his remaining subjects.

It was undeniable that Harry was devastated he would no longer be able to be an Auror, but with the free time, he’d come to realise that it wasn’t something he really wanted. After spending so much of his Wizarding life being hunted by Voldemort, he had no real desire to go back into a world of Dark Wizards, death and misery.

On further reflection, Harry found that he had a certain affinity for wand lore. After speaking with Professor Flitwick, the half-goblin had accepted Harry as an Apprentice to learn the correct procedure of creating a wand, and at the end of the school year, if Harry passed the exam that Flitwick set him, then the professor promised to find the teenager a suitable position working with Ollivander for a further year upon which, Harry should know everything that he would need to, to start his own business.

Needless to say, Hermione was suitably shocked at his sudden turnaround in career choice, but she couldn’t deny that Harry seemed more at peace with that decision, than anything that he had in some time. If only she could find a way to remove the constant shadow of sadness in the green eyes.

It was a fair few weeks before Harry crossed the path of his former potions professor, not including seeing the dour man at meals. And it was more of a bumping than an actual crossing. Harry, lost in his thoughts, turned the corner onto the corridor leading to the Great Hall without looking and slammed into an unyielding body. 

Falling backwards, Harry flopped to the ground on his arse and glared up, before his eyes softened and he sighed. “My apologies, sir. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Climbing to his feet, Harry darted around the man and made off to continue his walk.

“Potter, I hear from Professor Flitwick that you are Apprenticing under him for the remainder of your final year?” Snape called after him.

“Yes that is true. Since I’m not taking potions anymore, I had to rethink my career choice, and found that I enjoy the idea of wand making, and I seem to have an affinity for manipulating wand cores…” Realising he was babbling, Harry blushed and shut his mouth.

Snape raised a brow. “I see, well, if you require any further help on the matter, I am versed in wand lore, should Professor Flitwick not be available to you.”

Harry’s eyes grew comically wide behind his glasses and he snorted. “Sure thing, because us in the same room went so well last time. I appreciate the offer…sir. But let’s face it, you and I are never going to get along, so it’s best I don’t take you up on it. Goodbye, Professor.”

The teen turned his back on his professor and took off walking at the speed of light, fearful that Snape would find another reason to keep talking. With his back to the professor, he didn’t see the flash of determination in the dark eyes of his heart’s desire.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Avoidance became Harry’s middle name for the school year, making sure that anytime he seemed to find same Snape approaching him, he veered off in the other direction and hid until it was safe to come back out. Merlin knew he couldn’t deal with being in close proximity to Snape when the man’s words were still so fresh in his mind. His own idiot moves still replaying in his mind, and the way Snape’s mouth felt against his own.

He sat through so many talks with Hermione, he didn’t eat enough, he didn’t sleep enough, he was working himself too hard, so on and so on. It wasn’t that he didn’t care for her worries, it was more he knew of them but he didn’t know what to do.

It finally all came to a head when Harry lost total control and damn near killed his entire charms class. Malfoy had been poking at him all afternoon, more than just the regular name-calling, going so far as to hex him with a cutting curse.

Harry’s temper boiled over and his magic crackled off his skin like a live wire. Flitwick saw the danger, along with Malfoy hexing his student, and began evacuating the room as fast as he could. Harry trembled where he sat, his pain, anger and misery all mounting up until it began to fill his every pore, his magic completely out of his control.

As if sensing something was wrong, Snape was travelling the corridor when he saw Flitwick yelling, as loud as he could with a squeaky voice, at his students to get out of the class. Bothered immensely by the short professor raising his voice, the man ran over and had Flitwick fill him in.

He peered in the classroom and saw Harry, his magic pouring off him as his hands flexed, muttering to himself and fear in his eyes. He knew suddenly what Harry had meant back in his classroom that day so long ago.

If he exploded, the school would be obliterated, along with every student and teacher. Without thought, he entered the class. “Harry,” he called quietly.

Green eyes shot to his as he whimpered softly. “Sir, please, get out…I can’t…it hurts.”

Snape nodded and walked measuredly closer. “Harry, try to calm yourself. You can’t lose control.”

Harry laughed hollowly. “It’s beyond that. I don’t have any control anymore.”

The waves slowly began to slow, the oppressive feeling in the room beginning to dissipate. “That’s it, Harry, just listen to me. Everything is going to be fine.”

Harry shook his head, the waves returning. “How can you even say that? Everything will not be fine!”

Snape took a step back, a bolt of magic barely missing him. “Harry, I demand you cease the behaviour at once!” He barked.

The magic surrounding Harry exploded, but passed harmlessly over everything and everyone. “Please, just leave me alone,” he whispered before collapsing in his seat.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Harry was the talk of the school for the subsequent days it took for him to come around and face what had happened. The headmistress had been to see him and he had explained the majority of what had happened, leaving out the kiss he’d forced on his professor, unwilling to have the man lose his job. 

“Is there anything that I can do to help with dealing with your majority, Potter?” McGonagall asked.

“No, Professor. It’s just something that I’m going to have to learn to control in my own time. I promise not to blow up the entire school in the meantime,” he said in a poor joke.

Her lips twitched but she could not forget the seriousness of what had almost passed. “I can only offer you two choices at the moment, Potter, and neither is really going to make you happy. Either you withdraw from the school until you have your magic more under your control, or you need to see someone about controlling your magic, and the only person with near enough your power is Professor Snape.”

Harry balked at the idea of having to leave the school and did mull over the second option for a moment before the headmistress’ words sank in. “Wait, Snape is as powerful as I am?”

“Professor Snape, Potter. And no, not quite at your level, though he is not that far below you. I remember when he was coming into his majority. Damn fool took out half of the dungeons when your father pushed him too far one day.”

Harry looked down at his hands. Once again, the image of his brave, perfect father was ruined by the fact he was nothing more than a bully when he’d been in school.

“If Professor Snape is willing to teach me, then I will accept the offer. I really don’t want to leave the school. It’s the only place I call home.”

The headmistress smiled tiredly at him, a wrinkled hand laying over his clasped ones. “Harry, I know you both have your differences, but he seems truly genuine in his offer to help. My only option at the time was to politely ask you to withdraw from the school. It was Professor Snape that came up with teaching you how to control your newfound strength in your magic.”

Harry nodded and watched her leave, his thoughts whirring. Snape had offered to help him? Not only that, but his most disliked teacher actually had a whole pile of hidden power that he knew nothing about? If that was the case, then why didn’t he turn away from Voldemort altogether? Or follow what Dumbledore said and even bother making a vow with him?

The questions buzzed around his head until Madam Pomfrey turned up with a Sleeping Draught and Harry was under sleep’s spell for a few more hours.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Two days later and Harry was finally released from Madam Pomfrey’s care and sent down to the dungeons to speak with Snape about his extra lessons. Trudging down, his mind turned to the last time he had been down this part of the castle and a knot of anxiety began to form in his stomach.

Had it really been the best idea to agree to put himself in Snape’s vicinity several times a week? Harry knew that he was only making things harder on himself. Unrequited love really was a total bastard.

Finally arriving at Snape’s classroom, Harry waited for the lesson the professor was currently conducting to end. As students filed out, he glanced inside and saw Snape was already stood with a raised brow, arms over his chest and cocked his head for Harry to enter.

Shutting the door behind him, Harry awkwardly scuffed the toe of his shoe against the stone tiles of the floor and kept his eyes averted from Snape’s.

“How much do you recall of the events of two days ago?” Snape asked harshly.

Harry winced. “Not too much. Malfoy cursed me with a cutting hex and I guess my temper just blew. He’d been poking at me all lesson,” Harry mumbled.

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stem the oncoming headache. “Potter, Mr. Malfoy has no doubt been a thorn in your side for the last seven years. I find it near impossible to believe he is the reason behind your blow up of temper. Be truthful with me, or I cannot help you.”

The green-eyed teen looked up and shook his head. “Then you can’t help me at all. Thank you for your time, sir.”

Harry turned on his heel and walked towards the door, his heart heavy and knowing that he would have no alternative but to withdraw from Hogwarts.

“I am not finished yet, Mr. Potter.”

“I am, sir. I’m sorry but you really can’t help. I honestly appreciate your willingness to try, I do, but there is simply nothing that can be done,” Harry responded, without turning around.

“Potter, do you think you are the first student to hold a crush on a professor?” Snape sighed.

Harry swung around and glared darkly. “No, I don’t believe I would be, except it isn’t a stupid crush, Snape…”

His hands shot to his mouth and he stared fearfully at the potions master. 

Snape chuckled wryly. “Now we are getting somewhere. So what is it? Infatuation? Are you in love with me, Potter?”

Tears stung Harry’s eyes and he rapidly blinked to force them away. “I really don’t think making fun of me is the way to go, do you?”

Snape advanced, stalked even. “Oh, silly boy, making fun of you is not on my mind. I am, however, very curious as to just what pushed you over the edge. I have seen some tremendous acts of power in my years, but nothing quite like that.”

Harry gave an inaudible sigh of relief. This was safe ground. “My magic is…unusual, to say the least. I know everyone’s is sentient, alive even, it responds to a silent need or desire. I can’t explain it, it’s like I have a reserve, a different kind of power that lurks.”

He could see the burning questions in the man’s eyes, that he desired to know exactly just what it was that Harry held. “I see,” Snape said. “Why do you think it is that you have no control over it?”

He shrugged. “I guess because it’s tied to my emotions.”

Snape shook his head and moved closer still. “You are, in a way, somewhat correct. But it is our magic that is tied with our emotions. For example, many magical children find that they are able to perform sudden, strong bouts in a need to complete something. Such as the time you wandlessly and wordlessly Apparated onto the roof of your primary school.”

Harry winced. “Yeah, that was a hell of a hard thing to explain.”

Snape’s lips twitched minutely. “No doubt. The power you are talking about, is something far more powerful- and dangerous. Which is why I thought it best that I offer you some, at least methods, on how to control it.”

Harry blinked and smiled daftly. “Professor, I don’t mean to seem rude, but I don’t see how you could even begin to know what I am talking about.”

Snape waved his finger in a ‘more fool you’ sort of motion. Dark eyes zoned in on Harry’s and the room suddenly felt very oppressive. Harry watching in awe as his former potions professor began to almost glow, magic surrounding him until waves rolled off him, power that was so tangible, he could taste it.

“Oh my god…it…it’s amazing! How do you know how to control it?” Harry demanded.

As quickly as it had come, the stuffy feeling of the room went and Snape no longer, well, glowed. “It is a matter of controlling your power and not letting it control you. Think of it as an untamed beast, something that you know will kill others if you do not keep the beast in a calm state.”

“So, I shouldn’t try to force it back under my control, but more direct it?” Harry asked, uncertainty colouring his voice.

Snape dipped his head in acknowledgement. “That is one way of looking at it, yes. As some people have called it, the term is ‘power up’.”

Harry paced around for a bit while he thought about Snape’s words. “Sir, can I ask you something?”

Snape nodded. “You may.”

“If you have as much power as that, why didn’t you ever try to overthrow Voldemort?”

Snape’s left eye twitched at the mention of his former master’s name. “Truthfully, it was the Dark Lord who taught me how to control the power I have. Professor McGonagall told me that she spoke with you about the day I destroyed the dungeons, and it was not long after that Lucius brought me before the Dark Lord. It was he who promised to help me control it.”

Harry paled drastically and slumped against Snape’s desk as it sunk in. “So…so Voldemort…he has, I mean had this kind of power, and he was stronger than you?”

Snape nodded. “Yes, Potter. But, it is this which came alive the day you defeated the Dark Lord. Because you were below magical majority age, he was not able to sense this within you. Many will tell you that what happened two days ago, is what they saw that day at the battle.”

“But…you’re stronger than I am. I just felt it!” Harry denied.

Snape stood at his side and laid a gentle had on his shoulder. “Potter, that was the highest I can go, your potential is so much greater.”

“What happens if I don’t learn to control it?”

Snape swept his arm around his room. “Whatever you are near at the time you lose full control- you will destroy everything that is around you.”

Harry nodded once sharply and stood straight. “Right. Steer, guide, but don’t cage.”

Snape was smart enough to stand back a little and erect a shield around himself- just in case. Harry widened his stance and let the magic swirling within him rise to the surface. Sudden anger swept through him, Malfoy’s taunts and jeers getting to him.

“Keep control, Potter. Steer it, don’t fight,” Snape’s voice guided him.

Harry gently pushed the memories aside and let the power wrap around him, the waves pulsing off his entire body and filling the room. Snape neglected to tell Harry that the magic was bordering on Dark, every witch or wizard who had it, was potentially liable to be swayed towards the Dark Arts. Except Snape knew that Harry would not be easily swayed.

The power that he could feel made Snape force himself to stifle a groan. The strength of Harry was so encompassing, so seductive and it made him want the boy.

Harry looked to Snape. “Everything alright?”

He professor gave a tight nod. “Keep going.”

Harry grinned and took it up several notches. A wind tickled his hair, the waves grew stronger and Harry was completely surrounded by the power that was within him. It was like nothing he had ever felt before- he could almost see why it had suddenly been so easy to defeat Voldemort at the end.

Snape’s eyes were wide and Harry took a measured step towards him. “This is amazing. I can feel it, pulsing, like it wants to get out, but it doesn’t fight me either.”

The potions master swallowed and backed away. “Potter, that’s close enough, we don’t know how my power would react to yours.”

Harry grinned widely. “I think you know exactly how it will react.”

He continued walking towards Snape, slowly increasing how much power he let seep out of him, directing it to wrap around the man he cared so deeply for. He was surprised when Snape actually snapped into action, grabbed Harry and slammed him into the nearest wall.

“Damn you, Harry,” he hissed, kissing the boy for all he was worth. 

Harry’s power melted away and he tried to wrap his arms around Snape’s neck, but his wrists were pinned to the wall above his head. His tongue traced over thin lips, which parted for him and Harry whimpered as he was granted access to Snape’s mouth.

The unforgiving wall at his back grated against his skin through the thin material of his school shirt and robe, the cold stone an almost soothing balm when his front was covered with a hot body, one knee situated between his thighs.

Harry wriggled his lower half so he could rub against the firm leg between his own, his erection hard and aching, trapped in the confines of annoying trousers. Snape seemed to come to his rightful mind and backed away from Harry as if scalded.

“This…this cannot happen, Potter!” He hissed.

Harry pushed off from the wall, eyes glaring heatedly. “Why not? I’m a goddamn adult, Snape! I’m old enough to know what I want!”

“Potter, you are my student, I have a duty of care towards you as a pupil in this school. To form a relationship with you would be unethical, at the very least. The headmistress would have my job.”

Harry growled furiously. “Then I’ll leave Hogwarts! Goddamn it, I’m so sick of not being to have what I want. Yes, I sound like a petulant child saying that. But you can’t deny we have something.”

Snape pinched his nose and held up his hands in an attempt to placate Harry. “Potter, in case you haven’t noticed, I have a rather large weakness for power. I was attracted to the power you were exuding.”

The words struck Harry to the core and he lowered his head. “So it wasn’t me you were kissing, just the body that holds the power?”

Snape hated himself using such cruel words but he nodded. “Yes. Honestly, Potter, how could I feel any sexual desire for a teenage boy? You’re my student.”

Harry couldn’t stop the tears and he nodded glumly. “Of course. I’ll just…I’m going. Can…can you just tell me one thing?”

Snape nodded. “I suppose I can grant you this.”

“Why did you ask me to look at you, when we were in the Shrieking Shack?” Harry murmured softly.

Snape inhaled sharply. “I was dying, Potter, I didn’t know what I was saying.”

Harry shrugged and nodded. “Alright. I’m going to tell McGonagall that I’m leaving. It isn’t fair on you for me to stay here, and it isn’t fair to myself to keep seeing you all the time. I really appreciate your help in controlling this power. I really can’t ever repay you…Severus.”

It was the only time Harry had ever used Snape’s first name, and it rolled off his tongue perfectly. Snape hated lying to the boy, hated the fact he had to be so cold. But it was for the best in the end.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

True to his word, Harry told McGonagall the next day that he was leaving Hogwarts. He didn’t give a full explanation why, more of a vague series of excuses that would not jeopardise Snape’s position as a teacher.

“Potter, this makes no sense,” McGonagall cried out in frustration.

“I’m sorry, Headmistress. I really can’t stay. There are some things here that just bring back to many memories for me, that make it too difficult for me to let go.”

She flopped ungracefully into her chair, the normally tightly wound bun of her hair coming loose. “Potter, whatever it takes to keep you to finish your schooling, I will do it. You’ve already admitted that Hogwarts is your home, so why are you leaving her?”

Harry winced at the low blow and found his nails very interesting. “I just…I can’t do it, professor. Please try to understand. I’d really be grateful if I could stay through the weekend though, and I’ll go on Sunday.”

She sighed heavily. “Of course, Harry. But please, take the weekend to really think about this. If you don’t want to be a student anymore, I’m sure Professor Flitwick wouldn’t mind sharing his classes with you.”

Harry laughed and thanked her. “I promise to think it over, Headmistress.”

She waved him aside. “Harry, if you insist in no longer being a student within these walls, then I believe you have earned the right to call me Minerva.”

He gave her a heartfelt hug. “Thank you for everything. And don’t be too hard on him,” he whispered.

Minerva would wonder for days what on earth the boy was talking about, but not to worry, she would no doubt find out eventually.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

When it came to Sunday, Harry made his way down to the dungeons to say goodbye to one final person. Honestly, he had no idea why he was putting himself through the pain of saying the final goodbye, but he guessed he really was a glutton for punishment.

He knocked on the office door brusquely, the wooden door swinging open a few moments later to a somewhat gruff looking Snape. “Yes, Potter?”

“I…I guess I came to say goodbye. I’m leaving in a few hours,” Harry said.

Snape scowled heavily. “Well, far be it from me to keep you from any pressing matters to which you must attend.”

Harry blinked owlishly at him. “Err, well, I guess I should just say goodbye and go.”

Snape nodded. “Yes, goodbye.”

The door slammed shut in Harry’s face, and where normally he would just walk off sullenly, something sparked to life in him, and he kicked the door open. “God damn it, Snape! You’re the one who pushed me to this! I thought you would be ecstatic that I was leaving.”

He stood, behind his desk, a dark look in his eyes. “Get out, Potter.”

“No, damn it! You can at least tell me why you think you can still talk to me like shit.”

He barked a laugh and crossed his arms over his chest. “Goodness me, Potter. We really do need to be the centre of attention, don’t we?”

Harry threw his hands in the air. “Oh my god, you’re just a pathetic, washed up old man who hates the world for his misfortunes! You had a shitty life, Snape, I get that better than others. But by Merlin! Grow the fuck up!”

Snape advanced of Harry faster than any living creature could possibly move. “How dare you speak to me in such a tone.”

Harry just snorted in his face. “Yeah, well, I’m not your student anymore, so I no longer need to treat you like a professor.”

“You will still show the respect I deserve!” He bellowed.

“Oh don’t make me laugh. Respect is earned, not given freely. I don’t know what made me think I could ever have a life with you. What an idiot I was.”

Dark eyes narrowed and Snape bared his teeth. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Harry shrugged. “You called it a crush, infatuation, but you were wrong. I would have given you anything, anything at all. I love you, Snape, have done for a while now, but you can’t see past what my dad did to you, and that is one relationship I refuse to enter.”

Snape didn’t have any retort for that and it was only as Harry reached the door that the meaning of everything sank in. “Potter, wait, come here, please.”

Harry turned towards him and sighed. “Why? So we can verbally spar some more? No, I’m done with that, you carry on with your petty life of taking points and treating students like shit, I am done being one of them.”

“Harry, please, don’t walk out of that door.” The tortured way the words were spoken made Harry pause for a moment.

“For God’s sake! Why not? Are you that desperate to see my misery? Do you take pleasure in watching your words cut through me like a damn knife? I’m in fucking love with you, and all you can do is take the fucking piss out of me!”

Snape shook his head. “No, Harry, if anyone is being mocked it is me. I am approaching forty and lusting after a boy more than half my age. I am an old man, Harry, and I am fully aware of the kind of person I am. I pushed you away because of my disgust at myself. In my twisted way, I believed I was saving you- from me.”

It took several moments of failed attempts to find words before Harry even dignified that with an answer. “You…you want me?”

Snape laughed in a bitter way. “Harry, no matter my words, my body does not betray me.”

Harry flushed pink. “So…against the wall?”

“Yes, that was my truly desiring you. Forgive my harsh words, I…I can never take them back, I know, but in my endeavour to keep you safe, I instead hurt you.”

Harry leant up, and for the umpteenth time in however long, kissed Snape, giving over fully to what he wanted. His power swirled around their bodies, the heat making Snape gasp into Harry’s mouth and dark eyes suddenly turned lustful.

He pushed Harry against his desk and onto it, standing between his parted legs, one hand tangled in Harry’s hair and forcing his head back as they still kissed. A hand snaked down and pressed against Harry’s cock, feeling the hot, hard length through the cotton of trousers. 

“So hard,” he whispered against Harry’s lips.

Harry gave a breathy moan and strained against the hand, rutting against it. “Wait, wait,” he panted, trying to think through the fog of lust clouding his mind. “Just hang on.”

Snape backed away and frowned lightly. “You have changed your mind?”

“No, Jesus no! I just…you’re not doing this out of some stupid sense of pity?”

The potions master moved back against Harry and cupped his face. “No, not at all. I will spend however long it takes to convince you that my feelings are genuine. Have patience, my Harry, I am only just learning to fly.”

That was all the clarification Harry needed before he lunged up at the man and wrapped his legs around the thin waist. “Then I suggest we get acquainted.”

Snape couldn’t help but laugh and carried the lightweight teen back to his chambers, a smirk on his lips and a plan in mind of just how much he could make the young man cry his name in pleasure. As the door to his rooms slid shut, Snape resumed his earlier kiss with Harry, making his way blindly to the bedroom.

Once there, he gently placed Harry on the sheets and toed off his boots, kneeling down to remove Harry’s trainers while the eighteen-year-old blushed. Socks followed while Harry ripped off his shirt, tanned skin warm and begging to be touched.

Snape did just that, his cool hands explored the tanned flesh, fingers gently tweaking a dusky nipple, enjoying the sharp hiss that escaped Harry’s lips. Snape did the same to the other one, until he couldn’t toy any longer.

Stripping them both in mere seconds, he covered the boy’s body with his own, their engorged lengths rubbing together in a way that left them both panting for air. Snape summoned the lube from his bathroom and dipped his fingers in, wrapping them around Harry’s cock and stroking him with slippery digits.

Harry arched into the skilled hand, moaning in Snape’s ear and clinging onto him as his cock was stroked in a rhythm he would probably never have found on his own. Soon, Harry was gasping for breaths and torn between bucking into that sinful hand and pulling away, not wanting to blow his load far too early.

Snape seemed to get the message and backed off, slowing his strokes until they stopped. “Harry, I have to ask, are you still a virgin?”

The blush that creeped over the boy’s skin said it all and Snape gave an internal sigh at himself. Of course the boy was probably still untouched, and yet he wanted Snape, the greasy dungeon bat, to be the first one to do so. For once, Snape was floored.

He re-dipped his fingers and settled between Harry’s thighs, the slickened hand lowering until one finger traced between Harry’s arse cheeks and found the small pucker of skin that was his anus. He pressed in, very careful to study Harry’s face for any signs that he was in discomfort or wanted to stop.

Harry winced slightly but smiled at him, encouraged him that he was fine. Snape allowed Harry a moment to adjust to the strange sensation before he began pumping the lone finger, keeping his movements slow and measured.

The teen wriggled around, disheartened at the fact he felt nothing, especially after hearing stories that it was supposed to be so pleasurable. Snape added a second finger, creating a little more discomfort for Harry, that is, until Snape located the boy’s prostate and taught the boy exactly how pleasurable sex could be.

Green eyes rolled into the back of his head and he moaned loudly, whimpering Snape’s name and begging him to just get in him. Snape chuckled darkly and shook his head, smothering Harry’s pleas with kisses.

After he had three fingers buried in his young lover, Snape pulled back and coated his length, locking eyes with Harry as he pushed inside. With going from three slim digits to a thick cock, Harry was squeezing his eyes shut against the pain.

Snape kissed the tears away and murmured soft words in his ear. “I have you, Harry, and I won’t be letting go. Relax for me, I promise this doesn’t last long.”

Harry followed the instructions and relaxed, no longer fighting the intrusion into his body and found it somewhat more bearable. As soon as Snape’s cock grazed his prostate, Harry was back to moaning and threw his legs around Snape’s waist, pushing him deeper.

The man grunted as he slid fully into Harry much quicker than he had intended, giving an experimental thrust. When he was rewarded with a breathy moan of his name, Snape set a pace that was punishing for them both.

Harry was treat to being alternated between being pounded into, and reverently held in Snape’s arms as he rocked against the smaller body. Harry looked into dark eyes that held far more emotion that he had ever seen, and smiled.

“I love you, Severus,” he whispered.

It was Snape’s undoing, and all thought of keeping it loving went out of the window. Lost in his sea of lust, he pounded into Harry, making the teen cry out in pleasure, pleading his name and squirming to reach his cock, the hard length trapped between their bodies.

Snape grabbed his wrists and pinned them above their heads. “No, you will come on my cock, or you won’t come at all,” he growled in Harry’s ear.

Harry inhaled and screamed out into the room as his orgasm ripped through him with all the force of a stampede of Hippogriffs. Snape felt Harry’s arse clamp down on him, pulling his orgasm from him a lot sooner than planned, before collapsing to the side and pulling out of Harry with a wet pop.

He gathered Harry in his arms and pressed repeated kisses against his head. “Gods, Harry.”

The eighteen-year-old laughed croakily after screaming and nodded. “Yeah, that about sums it up.”

Snape yawned softly and pulled the covers over them. “Goodnight, Harry,” he mumbled.

Harry smiled in the darkened room. “’Night, Sev. I love you.”

Snape yawned again. “I love you, also.”

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Minerva smiled to herself when Albus returned to his portrait looking smug. “Mission accomplished,” the former headmaster exclaimed.

She nodded. “It is about time they found their way together.”

Albus nodded and sat back at his painted desk. “Indeed it is, my dear. I can only hope that Severus can look past his inner demons and realise the potential of a happy life he can have with our young Harry.”

Minerva chuckled. “If anyone can keep Severus’ demons at bay, it is Harry.”

Albus looked down at his oldest friend and smiled. “I believe you may be right, Minerva. Goodnight, my dear woman.”

She locked her office for the night and headed to her own bed, a warm smile on her lips and a fond glance back at the former Hogwarts headmaster.

~Finis~

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the newest Snarry piece, inspired by an imagine found in a facebook group. I'm working on a really big piece, and as such, I can't write as often on some of the smaller things. Also, since being made manager, I have even less time, especially with Cheltenham week coming up and Grand National next month. For those who have no idea what I'm talking about, these are the two most popular meetings in horse racing there is.


End file.
